A Secret Revealed
by becca343
Summary: When there's a massive pile up and Kara goes to save the day, denying the truth to Cat is no longer an option.
1. Chapter 1

"Kiera, can you go a little faster _please_ ," Cat scolded.

"Miss Grant I'm going the speed limit," Kara replied defensively. She didn't drive very often, never really needed to, so she was feeling anxious.

Cat sighed. "I don't know why my driver had to be sick today of all days." She paused and took a sip of her water. "I have to get to this board meeting and I _cannot_ be late."

"Miss Grant, I just want to make sure to get you there safely."

"Honestly Kiera, is safely _and_ quickly that much to ask?"

Kara frowned angrily and her increased her speed just a tad, going just barely 5 mph over the limit.

"Shit," Kara said as soon as she started accelerating. She slammed on the brakes, seeing the pile up beginning to form in front of them.

Cat gripped the seat as the car stopped short. She exhaled, thankful for Kara's quick reflexes."Are you ok?" Kara asked, looking back at panicked Cat.

Cat nodded. "I'm - I'm sorry," she mumbled quietly, feeling guilty at the pressure she'd put on the younger woman.

"It's okay," she said. Kara looked at the mess in front of her 6 cars, all were smashed up, flipped over or had smoke coming out of the engine. She knew what this would mean, understood the consequences, but she didn't hesitate. "I have to go." Kara was already opening the door.

"What? Don't be ridiculous you can't-" Cat stopped. "Unless you _are_ -" When Cat looked back up, Kara was gone.

************************************************************************************

Later that evening, when Alex came over for their Thursday night dinner, Kara still couldn't quiet the thoughts in her head.

"Okay what's up?" Alex demanded.  
"Nothing," Kara replied, unwilling to spill the news that would make her sister furious.

"When dumplings can't cheer you up, something is seriously wrong," Alex countered. Kara sighed. She couldn't debate it. That simply was a fact of life.

"Cat knows," Kara said.

"What?"

"Alex..." Kara warned. "I already feel like crap can you _please_ …"

"Well what precautions have you taken? Is she at the DEO now? How do you know it won't be tomorrow's headline? Or worse she could be blogging it right now!"

"She's not," Kara said. "She won't."

Alex sighed. "Kara, I know you worship the ground that Cat Grant walks on, but we have to be smart about this. How did it happen anyway? Are you sure she knows?"

Kara sighed. "I was driving her to a board meeting and there was a massive pile inches in front of us so I..."

"So you..." Alex prompted.

"I helped!" Kara admitted, knowing her sister's response.

"Kara," Alex groaned.

"What did you want me to do watch them die in front of me?"

"There are police and EMTs and you could call 911. There was another way to handle this without exposing yourself. I know you want to save everyone Kara but if people know who you are the entire city could be at risk!"

"I saved every single one of them. Thanks for asking," Kara said. "8 adults, 3 children and an infant," she specified.

Alex took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for jumping down your throat. I know this is an area where we..." She trailed off.

"Agree to disagree," Kara said sternly.

"But we are going to have to tell Hank. And we are going to have to bring Cat in."

"I know," Kara said sadly.

"Finish your dumplings and let's go," Alex said, patting her sister on the shoulder sympathetically.

************************************************************************************

"Hank, we have a bit of a situation," Alex explained when they entered.

Since Kara was hanging her head down unhappily rather than springing into action, Hank knew it wasn't the type of situation they handle on a regular basis.

"Did you see the pile up on the news?" Kara asked.

"Yup," Hank replied, "impressive as always." Kara and Alex looked at each other each waiting for the other to say something first. "It looked like a run of the mill rescue," Hank said. "What's going on? Was Maxwell Lord-"

"No, no, nothing like that," Kara assured. "But when I encountered the accident," she continued, "I wasn't alone."

"She was with Cat Grant," Alex added.

"Who was already suspicious and now..." Hank looked at Kara.

"And now she knows without a shadow of a doubt," Kara confirmed.

"Alright," Hank said. "Let's get her in here. Where is she now? Why isn't she with you?"

"Because Kara _trusts_ her," Alex said glaring at her sister. Alex wanted to add that her sister was, in fact, absolutely smitten with Cat, but she controlled herself. Kara was a very private person. And while she told Alex she was bi at age 15, very few others knew. Alex knew now was not the time, as much as the information may have been relevant.

"Okay, well we need to chat with her," Hank said, staying calm. "Kara, do you want to go get her or should I?"

"I'll do it," Kara said, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

************************************************************************************

Kara flew onto Cat's balcony. She figured she needed her Supergirl confidence for this situation.

Cat came outside and just stared at her in awe. They stood, well Cat stood Kara floated, in silence for a moment. "It's you," Cat said quietly.

Kara couldn't deny it any longer. She nodded, not sure what to say. She was feeling emotional but didn't know why, or did but couldn't admit it.

"So..." Cat continued, "now what?"

Kara shrugged. So much for the cape making her heroic.

"I must say, it's mildly disconcerting to see you so vulnerable while wearing that. " She gestured to the suit.

"I'm not powerful right now," Kara admitted. "You are."

Cat nodded understandingly. She inched toward Kara, who gently settled her feet onto the ground. Cat put her hand on Kara's shoulder. It was uncharacteristically reassuring. "I'm not going to tell anyone," she promised.

Kara smiled. "Thank you," she said, happy she'd been a good judge of Cat's character after all.

They stood awkwardly. "Is there anything else you need?" Cat asked. "Besides my word?"

Kara nodded and Cat laughed. "I figured as much." She sighed. "Let's go," she said, and they were off to the DEO.


	2. Chapter 2

Hank spent about twenty minutes giving Cat a stern talking to. He ran through worse case scenarios and even went as far as outright threatening.

"Are you through?" Cat asked. Kara was taken aback at her boldness, though maybe she shouldn't have been. Thankfully, Hank kept his temper in check.

"Yes. Is there anything you'd like to add?"

Cat nodded. "Can I have a moment alone with you."

"What?" Kara exclaimed.

"Kara..." Hank warned. Alex took Kara by the arm and led her out of the room.

"Yes?" Hank prompted.

"Mr. Henshaw, I really care about Kara," she looked at him with a genuine look in her eye that was quite rare for her. "I would never do anything to hurt her."

Hank nodded. The two of them walked out of the chambers to find the Danvers sisters engrossed in a funny YouTube video that Kara had pulled up on her phone. Cat rolled her eyes.

"Well," Hank said. "We are good to go here. So feel free to head out and get things back to normal."

Kara shot Hank a look that was some cross between anger and disbelief. Back to normal? Back to normal?!

Alex squeezed her sister's hand tightly, proud that Kara had been biting her tongue on this one.

The three women began walking to their cars. "Alright Kara, let's go. It's almost 10 and I don't want you to be late tomorrow."

"I'm... I'm not fired?" Kara asked in shock.

"I suppose not," Cat said. "This job seems important you for whatever reason." Alex smirked at that remark.

"Thank you, Miss Grant, thank you!" Before she could stop herself, her arms were wrapped around Cat, who looked quite surprised by the whole ordeal.

"Alright that's enough," she remarked. "Like Hank said, let's try to get things back to normal." Kara nodded excitedly.

************************************************************************

The next morning Kara picked up Cat's latte from Noonan's, like always. She heated it up when she heard Cat near. She _could_ do that in front of Cat now, but no, that just seemed too weird.

Kara was doing her best to keep things "normal" but she was terrified that the dynamic had permanently shifted between them. How could it not? Kara's suspicions were confirmed when only moments later something out of the ordinary happened.

"What's on my schedule today?" Cat asked.

"Staff meeting at 10:00, meeting with James about photography for the next issue at 3:00," Kara reported.

"Perfect," Cat said, in a way that made it clear Kara should be afraid of what would come next. "We'll get lunch."

"We, we?" Kara asked incredulously, as she gestured between the two of them.

"Yes, Kiera. Please pick up your jaw now. I just want to take my assistant out to lunch. No need to have a coronary."

Kara glared at Cat for the fake innocent act. "Okay," she said carefully. "Do you want me to make us a reservation?" She asked still both confused and suspicious.

"Yes, 12:30, Roberto's," Cat replied.

Kara nodded, now even more nervous at the choice of location. Roberto's was fancy. Couldn't they just go to Panera or something? Kara laughed at the idea of Cat in Panera.

Kara sat impatiently through the staff meeting, wondering what all this was about. Was Cat going to fire her after all? Was she going to try to pressure Kara into an intimate exclusive with Supergirl? Maybe she just wanted to apologize for the way she'd treated Kara? Regardless, 12:30 could not come soon enough.

Finally, at about 12:15, Cat suggested they walk over. Kara jumped up from her seat a little too quickly. She hadn't been able to focus on anything all morning.

Kara opened the door for Cat when they reached the restaurant. "Thank you," she said. Cat walked through the door and didn't even need to say anything. They knew her at Roberto's. They were whisked to a comfortable booth in the back.

"So..." Kara said as soon as they sat down.

"Be patient, Kara," she opened her menu. "Do you want some wine? I think I'll have a glass of wine."

"Ummmm," Kara hesitated.

"Yes," Cat said definitively. She turned to the waiter, "we'll have two glasses of the Chardonnay."

"Right away ma'am," he replied.

"Kiera," Cat said, "you don't have to look so nervous."

"C'mon, you are _trying_ to make me nervous."

"Well..." Cat admitted, "it was rather fun at first, but it's gotten old." Cat took a sip of the wine that had just arrived at the table. "There's nothing for you to worry about."

"So this was just a fun midday excursion because you take your work lightly?" Kara challenged.

Cat shot her a dirty look. "I know your secret," Cat began. Kara tensed up immediately. "And I wanted to level the playing field, well as much as I'm able."

Kara relaxed a little. "You want to tell me a secret?" Between the existence of Adam and the murder that Cat was distantly associated with early in her career, Kara thought she'd uncovered most of Cat's skeletons.

"It's not a bad thing," Cat began, "just like your secret isn't. It's just something I've chosen to keep separate from work until now." Cat took a sip, well more of a gulp, of her wine.

"I'm gay," she said at last.

Kara couldn't contain her look of surprise. It was _not_ what she had expected to hear. "That's..." Kara stumbled. "That's… great."

Now Cat looked surprised. It was, to be fair, a bit of a weird response. "Great?" She challenged.

"Well not great," she corrected. "I mean I'm sure it's been hard for you. And I'm sure it's a difficult secret to keep and," Kara was officially babbling. She got a hold of herself. "And what I mean to say is, thanks for trusting me with that."

"Oh god now you just sound like Dr. Phil," Cat groaned.

Kara laughed, and the two of them, finally relaxed, enjoyed their lunch.


End file.
